Paradise City
by Entei7800
Summary: The Prince of Saiyans gets a hold of cheesecake...


**Paradise City**

***I do not own Dragonball Z or its characters. **

**One-Shot**

"I'll tell you one last time, Vegeta. If any slice of this strawberry cheesecake is missing when I return, you'll be cooking by yourself." Bulma said, her voice ferment and scolding. Vegeta tried not to grumble in annoyance. Instead, his tail flickered once. That cursed, azure haired woman had found a way to regenerate it. He leaned into the chair, irritated.

"That was Kakarot," he replied in monotone, though his voice exposed just how perturbed he was. It truly had been Kakarot. They had been deliberately stalking the cheesecake. The last time, Kakarot practically pounced on his prey and tore it apart. He locked himself in the bathroom and wolfed down the entire thing. When Kakarot left the bathroom, Vegeta cursed at the idiotic Saiyan, and chased him to the garden. Kakarot then whipped out a garden worm. When Bulma returned, she came home to Goku chasing a wailing Vegeta through her multi-colored roses. Not that it mattered any longer.

"Yeah, I don't care. If this cheesecake is gone..." she pointed at the cheesecake and gave it a passionate look. A look of admiration. Then she glowered at Vegeta and pointed at his tail. "No food. No tail. No me." She stated apathetically. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He could send enough adulation to Bulma even if he _was _guilty of eating it. However, her daggers that exuded irate fury was enough to keep a grown man down. He tried not to flinch, or shrink into his seat. The Prince of Saiyans failed at both. She glowered frigidly until she was sure her stealthy glare would keep him down. "I'm going to get groceries; it's that simple. Store and back. It'll take about twenty-five minutes. This. Better. Be. Here." she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Alright, alright, Earth Girl. I understand. Do I look deaf to you, arrogant, blue haired imbecile?" he snarled, though the effect was taken away by the slight pain in Bulma's eyes. He rarely lost his temper around her; Bulma liked to think he became a new man. Certainly not. Usually, he wouldn't bother to mutter an apology. He leapt from his chair and showered apologies on her. Her ebulence returned...with a vengeance.

"Do I need your opinion?! NO! Now go train like a regular Saiyan so I know you won't eat my cheesecake!"

His velvety tail wrapped around her arm involuntarily. He yanked down, and she yelped. He released hold, and she stared at the crimson ring on her arm. "Jerk," she huffed, before spinning on her heel and stomping out like a child. Vegeta proceeded in rolling his eyes.

He shot the cheesecake a glacial look. It was not worthy. It was not worthy of finding a concord place in his stomach. It never would. But the scent wafted underneath Vegeta's nose. _Think about Bulma. Think about her. Think about her..._

"Eat the cheesecake," a voice whispered from the back of his mind. His conciousness. "Nobody will ever notice."

He looked at his shoulder in horror. There was a petite him in his old Saiyan suit leaning against his neck comfortably. "I'm going insane," Vegeta muttered under his breath.

"No you aren't, nitwit." Another one popped from the air instantly. He was wearing an ivory-white dress. It was all the real Vegeta could do not to cackle into hysterical, outrageous laughter. "Don't eat the cake! It took forever to grow your tail back! Don't you like food? Don't you like...err...what happens at night?"

A mischievous look washed over Vegeta. He smirked and nodded. Yet the angel him chimed in again. "So don't eat it!"

"C'mon, big guy!" the malevolent him cooed convincingly. "She'll give into your manly charm. You can go to McDonald's. And you can outrun her!"

"Cannot!" Angelic him boomed furiously. "No way! Why would he listen to such an evil, badly dressed guy like you?!"

"Point one: he used to dress and act like me. Two: at least I'm not wearing a dress!"

"It isn't a dress, idiot, it's a robe-"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Vegeta snapped. The figures of his conscious glowered at each other for a mild millisecond before vanishing into thin air, growling ferocious names at each other. Vegeta rubbed his hands together in satisfaction and grabbed the cheesecake. His eyes glazed over, and he went to another world. This was no longer cheesecake; it was now his new girlfriend. He traced one finger over a lumpy strawberry. He allowed a tremor to roll up and down his spine. He leaned forward, and got a good whiff of his prey. He seductively licked the simple cake, letting the symphony of flavor prance about in his mouth.

He gradually sank his incisors into the soft cake, and a burst of strawberry and cheese combined to make harmony in his mouth. He moaned, thinking about how delicious it was. But he wanted to savor it. This was his moment that nobody else felt. He was the only one allowed to enjoy this round heaven. He shifted his body into a more complacent seat, and lapped at the crust. He was barely able to contain his lust and his hunger.

He took an enormous bite out of the poor cheesecake. Different flavors danced in his mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head. He swore he saw gorgeous rainbows. He was going to oblivion. If only Nyan Cat played just then. He gave the cake, which had already been lowered to half, a trusty, content, even exuberant look. He couldn't conceal it any longer. Like an animal, he went wild, tearing the cheesecake apart with only his teeth, no utensils.

He took a deep breath through his nose, and let his face go splat, right into the cake. He ate from above, slowly making his way around. Then, once it had disappeared, he licked the remains off of his face, utterly satisfied. He had no idea how long it might have taken, maybe even the full thirty minutes to seduce the cake. He licked the platter. While he liked it, he noticed two eyes staring at him in repulsion. It was Trunks.

"What? You act like you've never seen a grown man, a Saiyan, eat." Vegeta said gruffly.

Three year old Trunks only shook his head, half amused, half disgusted. "I haven't. And I never want to again."


End file.
